


The Parent Trap

by yureka



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mame has a twin brother, Renkumi Divorced, Syoya Hico Mame Kazuto teamed up, TeamRenkumiGetBackTogether
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yureka/pseuds/yureka
Summary: How shocked Mame and Kazu were when they met on a summer camp in Seoul, found out they look alike, shared the same birthday date and the same allergies. They finally know the truth they are twins when they have the same ripped picture from their fathers.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 10





	The Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 1998 movie "The Parent Trap" with Renkumi family as main casts. This is un-beta-ed, also english isn't my first language so there will be grammatical errors. Renkumi divorced and their kids are suffered because of it.

It happened on the summer day when Mame begged to his pop to attend a summer camp for boys in Seoul, South Korea. Now, he is standing in front of the front gate of the camp. Traveled all the way from Paris for this, Sam, his butler said a little bit unnecessary activities for his young master but since it's Mame who begged for it, he is okay with that.

"Don't you think this place is rather picturesque, Sam?" said Mame, while took all of his belongings from the trunk.

"Not exactly the term I think I would have used."

Sam took something from his pocket. A paper, "Shall we review your pop's list?"

"Mm-hm okay."

"Now, let's see..." sam clicked his pen, ready to check all of the list, "vitamins?"

"Check"

"Daily fruits and vegetables?"

"On my backpack"

"Which is?"

"Check," Sam laughed, then he continued, "sunblock, lip balm, stationery, insect repellent? your allergic medicines?" Mame rolled his eyes, Sam still continues mentioning all the list, "... Photographs of your father, brother, and of course, your trusty butler" Sam grinned.

"Got it all, I think."

"Wait for a second," Sam took something again from his pocket, "here's a little present from your brother, but don't tell your pop he's gonna mad at Hico, here it is! spanking new deck of cards. Maybe you'll actually find somebody on this continent who can whip your tush at poker."

"Well, I doubt it but thanks, Sam. Thanks for bringing me here." Sam couldn't contain his sobs, this is the first time for him and for Kawanishi family to let their youngest member went out to the other side of the world, alone. It was also applied to Mame's pop who almost didn't allow him to go but Mame protested. He really wanted to feel free for once. He always stands behind his pop and his brother. They were always spoiling him but it's enough. He is a grown-up man now. It's time for him to feel what the real world and life is.

Sam hugged him so tight, he sobbed hard. "I'm going to miss you, my little bean."

"Me too, Sam. Someone's called me. I'll go in. See you in two weeks!" Mame walked into the camp while giving Sam endless goodbyes. But before that, Sam shouted at him, "don't forget to call your pop and brother once you go in, Mame-chan."

"I will call Hico niichan later. Bye, Sam!"

  
****

  
"I am already in my room now," said Mame to Hico, his older brother when he arrived at his room in the camp.

"Have you called pop? He keeps worrying you since yesterday"

"I haven't. I'll call him after you"

"Should I feel honored? Mame-chan called me first before pop." Hico made a crying voice at the call and Mame couldn't hold to laugh with his brother's silliness.

"I called you first to make sure you'll be on o my side when pop started to nag"

"He will nag at you"

"Help me"

"That's why I told you before, this is your first time traveling abroad. It's normal if pop feels scared and worried."

"I know but I'm 17 now. I'm a grown-up men" Hico chuckled, "yeah our little bun is grown up now" Hico continued, "don't forget to call pop after this. He is waiting for your call."

"I will. Thanks, niichan."

"Pleasure, and have fun, Mame!"

Mame hung up the call. Time to call his pop, his only father to assure he is fine now. He's been living with his pop, his brother, and Sam for years. Without knowing who is his other father. Pop ever mentioned that he had another dad before, and another brother aside hico. But they live faraway from Paris. They've been split for 13 years when Hico was still 6 and Mame was still 4. He asked his pop what was his dad like and his pop was sighed and giving him a sad look before took out an old photograph. It's not so big photograph, it was crinkled and ripped in the middle. His dad had a silver-platinum hair, small eyes yet captivating. He was smiling widely. His right hand looks like he was hugging someone else, he presumed it was his pop but again, it is ripped in the middle. Mame could tell that his dad looked like he was the happiest man on earth. "Dad is so handsome," it was his reaction when Takumi, his pop, showed the photograph. "He is indeed so handsome." Mame wanted to ask more but his pop was already run to the bathroom, saying he needed to pee but Mame knew his pop cried. That's why until now he didn't ask anything related to his dad. 

He ever asked hico about his dad, and Hico answered, "It's blurry, but what I can remember is I and Syoya niichan always played hide and seek at our home while waiting for dad's coming home. Pop was in the kitchen preparing dinner for us. It was the happiest time for me and all I can remember." 

_Syoya niichan?_ He asked, "Syoya niichan is our older brother. He is the oldest son of dad and pop."

"Why pop and dad split up?"

"I don't know, I was 3 at that time. All I can remember was pop holding you while tried to bring me out from our home. Syoya niichan and I cried because pop was going to separate us from each other. And dad.... I can't remember why he didn't stop us, yeah it was like that."

* * *

After calling his pop, Mame went out to the hall. Dinner time is coming. The hall is filled with so many boys and girls. Mame put himself to sit on the right side of the hall, near the food stall. He finally made a new friend with Kitagawa Reito. He's from Tokyo, Japan. "Wow, Mame-chan you can speak Japanese so well." said Reito when Mame spoke in japanese to him.

"I am Japanese but I live in paris for years. We speak Japanese at home so that's why I'm fluent in Japanese"

"So, you ever lived in Japan?"

"Yes but I think it's only for a year? Before my pop bring me out to the country. Come on we should have grabbed some food."

Mame and Reito walked to the food stalls. A lot of food is provided by the committee for camp participants. Reito is already running to dessert stalls. As he knew before, Reito told Mame that he likes sweets and going to eat dessert for dinner. Mame wondered, could you be full if you only have dessert? If his pop is here now and saw that Reito only eats cakes and jellies, his pop would definitely scold him and force him to eat foods that contain balanced nutrition. His pop was fussy about the nutritional intake for him and his brother, Hico. _You are still a child, still in its infancy so you have to eat foodS with balanced nutrition,_ said his pop. 

Mame shifted to the next food stall. He was going to grab salad dressings when the other boys whom he didn't know who, but for sure, is one of the participants. That boy was grabbing the same plate of salad dressings which Mame wanted to take but Mame let it go, "Sorry, I'm going to take another plate." and that boy mumbled "thanks". Mame couldn't see his face but he could see that boy's height is around him. Mame was going to take another plate until one of the committees of the camp, Miss Anna, stood between him and that boy.

"Excuse me, boys. I've just got to have those shrimp. Would you care for some dear?," asked Miss Anna to that boy on her right, while scooping some shrimps to her plate.

"Oh, no, thanks. I can't. I'm allergic."

"Oh, that's too bad. How about you, dear? Would you like some shrimps?" She talked to Mame who stood on her left side.

"Sorry. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm allergic."

Miss Anna froze. _Wait, he just told me that, and he stood beside me on the right. Why could he get over here on my left side?_ She is confused.

"Yes, allergic but you just told me that. How did you get over there?" she pointed on her right side, "Oh, well. First day of camp. You'll have to excuse the old girl. I'm hallucinating," she laughed. Mame just grinned and excuse himself to the seat that Reito has saved for them. He decided to take many foods and share them with Reito so he would eat proper food.

"What will you do after this?" asked Reito while munching his strawberry cake.

"I'm going to take a walk around the camp."

"You better follow me after this. I heard the committee let us to play in the main hall. Some of us will play basketball and soccer. I'd like to play fencing"

"You can play fencing?"

"Just the basic. Would you come with me? They said there will be a match for it"

"Cool! Let's finish our dinner and go to the main hall! Mame is so excited to see the match.

* * *

The atmosphere in the main hall is very crowded. There were people who play soccer in the right corner of the hall, basketball in the north of the main hall, there were also those people who play cards, which Mame also wanted to play in but later after he watched the fencing match in the left corner of the main hall. Some children were seen encouraging two boys who were competing. It was clear that both of them competed very well. Both have great skills but the tallest boy played better than his opponent.  
  
"Wow, he played really well," said Mame, fascinated by the tall boy's game.  
  
"Kazuto"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kazuto, the tall boy who you admire his fencing. The people around us have been talking about his name. They said, Kazuto's skill in fencing is really well known." explained Reito. Kazuto's opponent repeatedly defense the attack but unfortunately, Kazuto is too strong. Until finally giving up, leaving Kazuto who won easily.

"All right, excellent, kids. The winner and still undefeated champ from Osaka, Japan, Mr. Kawashiri Kazuto!" Miss Anna announced the winner and everyone's clapping. Giving Kazuto congratulations for winning this round's match. "Do we have any challengers?" she asked to the crowd. "Oh, come on, boys. Let's not be damsels in distress here."

Everyone is still silent, not wanting to challenge the champion until one of the crowd stood up, "I'll take a whack at it!"

"WHAT, MAME-CHAN!" Reito shocked. Yes, Mame took the opportunity to fight with Kazuto. He really wanted to know how great Kazuto is that's why he challenged himself. For your information, Mame was taking a fencing class since elementary school.

"Wish me luck, Reito-chan" Mame walked down to the arena. Kazuto was still busy fixing his fencing outfits. He definitely didn't see his new challenger.

"We've got ourselves a challenger," said Miss Anna.

Mame took the outfits and wear them. He took the sword and walked to the center of the arena, ready to fight with Kazuto. The crowd was busy cheering for them. They could hear everyone chanting "Go Kazuto!" and "Mame you can do it!."

"Fencers ready?" Miss Anna said to them before the match started.

"Ready"

"All Set"

"En garde" they put their swords up, a sign that they were ready to fight. "FENCE!"

Kazuto and Mame began to fight. Kazuto seemed to start leading and pointing his sword at Mame, but Mame kept parrying it. Kazuto urged Mame and take him to the wall, making Mame even more cornered. Kazuto was just about to point his sword at Mame's chest but Mame managed to dodge. He ran to Kazuto's side quickly. Directing his sword at Kazuto but again, the boy whose almost the same height as him is a great fencer. They launched attacks and defeats until finally Mame's sword was thrown upwards.

  
"Touche!" Nope, Mame again dodged and got his sword back.

  
"Nice catch," said Kazuto.

  
"Thanks"

  
They resumed the match, for some reason now things turned around. Mame was seen leading and urging Kazuto. Kazuto looked a little overwhelmed by Mame's game until he finally fell back into a large bucket which for some reason, they didn't know why it was in the middle of the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry. Let me help you" Mame panicked, he reached out to help Kazuto who was soaking wet.  
  
"No, let me help you get wet too." Kazuto welcomed Mame's helping hand and pulled him into a tub that was enough to hold two people. Both are soaking wet.  
  
"What'd you do that for? Asked Mame in annoyance.  
  
"Me? You pushed me in."  
  
"I did not !!"  
  
"Ok kids, stop it." Miss Anna came to help them. "That was quite a show." Miss Anna brought them to the center of the arena. "All right. I think we've got ourselves a new camp champ. Mame from Paris, France"  
  
The crowd was cheering and giving them applause. Kazuto and Mame took off the mask they were wearing and everyone could see that their hair was wet too.  
  
"Alright, boys. Shake hands."  
  
Kazuto and Mame were still not facing each other. They were both annoyed because of the incident earlier. Both are still unmoved, didn't want to shake hands.  
  
"Come on, boys," Miss Anna asked.  
  
  
Both of them turned around each other lazily. As soon as they were facing each other, Kazuto and Mame were very surprised. Everyone was surprised.

_ This is not a coincidence, right?  _

They were shocked. Kazuto and Mame... they look alike.


End file.
